


Hate Me Like I Want You To

by JayTheSaltyBastard



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Moonsandra, Post-Canon, Verbal Abuse, angsty, cassunzel, post moon cass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTheSaltyBastard/pseuds/JayTheSaltyBastard
Summary: Cassandra has many regrets. Too bad Rapunzel can't see them as clearly as everyone else.
Relationships: Captain of Corona's Guard & Cassandra (Disney), Cassandra & Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider (Disney), Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	1. Hate Me

**Author's Note:**

> Some friends wanted me to post this so here
> 
> A _potential_ collection of oneshots with a basic plot. Idk if I'll ever actually update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel

“I WANT YOU TO HATE ME!” Cassandra shouted, tears pouring down her face as she slammed her fists against the bars of the cell, causing a loud clang to ring out. Rapunzel flinched back in surprise, eyes widening as she reflexively raised her arms in defense.

Cassandra closed her eyes and leaned her head against the cell door, face contorting in agony as another wave of tears soaked her cheeks. “I need you… to hate me,” she said, her chin quivering as she opened her eyes to stare at the ground. “Because hating me makes you good.”

For a long time, Rapunzel was silent, watching as Cassandra’s shoulders quaked with restrained sobs, her entire body tense as though she were going to crumble if she loosened her muscles even a smidge.

“Cass…” Rapunzel said quietly. Cassandra went rigid, tears still slipping from her eyes. “I don’t… I don’t hate you.”

“Well you should,” Cassandra spat sharply, looking away angrily and wiping her face.

“But I don’t,” Rapunzel countered.

Cassandra gave a quiet, humorless laugh, turning so her back was to Rapunzel. “Then I guess you’re still as naive as you were when I first betrayed you, huh?”

Rapunzel was silent.

“Just go away,” Cassandra said.

“Cassandra-”

“Get out!” The phrase was barked out like an order, Cassandra’s hands balling into fists as she said it.

Rapunzel stared at her former friend before whispering something that Cassandra couldn't hear and walking away. Cassandra stared blankly at the wall until she heard the door to the dungeon close, finally allowing her tense muscles to fall slack so her entire body could collapse to the ground like a ragdoll. She curled in on herself, the realization that Rapunzel had finally given up on her setting in like a frying pan to the face.

_This was meant to happen_ , she thought as she felt her heart rip itself to shreds. _Finally she can move past this. Past me. Past_ **_us_ **.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, feeling the dirt cling to her face as her wet cheek pressed into the ground. She closed her eyes, forcing her thoughts from her mind and eventually falling into an uneasy sleep.

She tried not to dwell on what tomorrow would bring.


	2. Gentleness Undeserved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that, I updated

“You know, I’ve always wondered what it would be like on the opposite side of the bars, and, honestly? It’s not nearly as great as I expected.”

There was no response, so he tried again. “C’mon, no snappy remark? Not gonna try and-”

“What do you want, Eugene?” Cassandra interrupted, not sparing him a glance.

“You remember that time Rapunzel locked us in a cell together? Good times, good times,” Eugene continued, shooting her a charming grin. Again, she didn’t look away from where she was staring at the wall.

“What are you doing here, Fitzherbert?” she repeated, voice vacant of emotion.

“I want to know why,” Eugene said, dropping his charismatic act.

Cassandra scoffed. “You know why. You were there for the betrayal and everything.”

Eugene sighed. “But seriously Cass, what the hell happened to make you do that? You know it’s not Rapunzel’s fault Gothel left you.” He saw her shoulders stiffen, knowing he’d struck a chord. “You once told me you didn’t remember your birth parents, but is that really a bad thing? If she treated you like that, can she even be called your mother?”

Cassandra was silent for a moment. “I was tired,” she replied, surprising Eugene. So far no one had been able to get any information from her. “I was sick of waiting for the recognition I felt I deserved, the recognition I craved. Do you know what Gothel did to me? She used my emotions like she did with Rapunzel, but it was worse. She kept Rapunzel compliant by showering her with affection. She kept me compliant by leaving me begging for more.”

Eugene swallowed the lump in his throat. “You seemed so happy before…”

“I thought I  _ was _ happy until Rapunzel stopped needing me,” Cassandra practically growled.

Eugene sighed before pulling out his lock pick. The sound of the lock clicking finally made Cassandra turn towards him, but, by the time she’d processed what was happening, Eugene had shut the door behind him and was relocking it.

Cassandra stared at him wide eyed as he sat beside her, opening his arms in an offering. Cassandra seemed confused before she hesitantly leaned forward, her tense muscles falling slack as Eugene settled his arms loosely around her shoulders.

They stayed like that for a while, Eugene’s grip tightening slightly until he was actually holding her instead of her just leaning against him.

“You know,” he said, rubbing light circles over her back. “I know you loved her.”

Cassandra sucked in a sharp breath, holding it for a moment before slowly letting it out.

“Present tense,” she said.

“Huh?”

“Love, not loved. Present tense.”

Eugene stared at her.

“You still love her.”

Cassandra nodded.

“I never meant to fall in love with her.”

Eugene rested a hand on her back. “I didn’t either,” he admitted, smiling sheepishly when she turned to face him. She gave a weak attempt at a smile in return before returning her gaze to the floor.

For a moment they sat in a comfortable silence, nothing but the sound of their breathing being heard. Cassandra sighed and then leaned against Eugene, resting her cheek on his shoulder. He let her, feeling the rhythmic rising and falling of her shoulders as she took slow, shallow breaths.

Just when Eugene thought she had fallen asleep, Cassandra spoke.

“I’m sorry.”

Eugene looked down at her in surprise as she sat up, head tilted down so her bright blue hair shielded her eyes from his view.

“I was so tired and out of it, and I never imagined I would be able to come back but now-” she cut short as Eugen wrapped his arms around her again, pulling her into a tight hug. This time, she didn’t hesitate to return it, clinging to him tightly. Eugene tried to ignore the cold pulsing of the moonstone through his vest and the way he could feel Cassandra’s ribs through the shirt that she wore instead of her stone-like armor.

He held her until she let out a breathy laugh, a small smile gracing her lips.

“You know, I never figured it would  _ you _ of all people to get it out of me,” she said, loosening her arms and pulling away.

Eugene let her go, but he kept one hand on her shoulder. Her smile had faded almost as quickly as it had come, but Eugene could see a new shine in her eyes.

“Yeah, I was surprised too,” he replied.

Taking a deep breath, he leaned against the wall, looking up at the ceiling as he said, “I’d better go. If I’m not back soon Rapunzel will send someone down to get me and I  _ really _ don’t want to explain why I’m in your cell when it was made very clear no one was supposed to get within five feet of the bars.”

Cassandra nodded, watching as he stood and stretched.

“Any special requests?” he asked half-jokingly.

Cassandra looked as though she were contemplating something.

“In my room,” she began, catching Eugene’s attention almost immediately. “There’s a stuffed dragon toy. It’s small, about the size of Owl, and it’s light blue with green eyes. If my room hasn’t been cleaned out, can you bring it to me? It should be under my bed.”

Eugene was a little surprised by the request, but he nodded all the same. “Of course.”

As if on cue, the door the dungeon opened. “Eugene?”

The was Stan’s voice, Cassandra could recognize it anywhere.

“I’m here, Stan,” Eugene called. “I was just finishing up, I’ll be right out.”

He gave Cassandra one last look and a short nod before walking out.

Later that night, Cassandra woke from a nap she hadn’t even realized she’d taken. She sat up, looking around. At first she didn't notice anything unusual, but then a small flash of color caught her eye. She turned, and, sitting right inside the door of her cell, there was a bright blue, green eyed dragon.

Cassandra smiled.


End file.
